Moments
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring our favorite adorable couple! Enjoy the different adventures these two live while in multiple settings filled with sweet feelings! Contains spoilers. R/R, plz!
1. Introduction

_I'm so in love with _'The Host'_ that I decided to do drabbles for this cute, little, adorable couple! I hope everyone enjoys and please R/R because if you do that, I'll review you! I promise and I don't break promises! Enjoy!_

_To my friends Vanessa, Andrew, Sheryl, and my cousin Caro. Thanks for reading and approving these beforehand. I owe you all! _

_**Disclaimer to all drabbles: I don't own The Host. If I did, I would have already written a sequel. **_

* * *

**Introduction**

It wasn't what they expected—him a human, her a soul. Both of them different at a point. He loathed her with all his heart in the beginning, even going to extreme measures as to choking her. She feared him like nothing could be feared, trying to escape from his tight grip which was depriving her of her oxygen.

It wasn't that usual meeting that involves hand shakes and friendly conversations; it was hatred unleashed, but tamed when his guilt was too great. It was terror exposed to her by the violence around her. And when he decided to move, it was like they were starting all over again. As if they were getting to know each other for the first time, leaving behind the terrible past they had once shared.

But with that done, it was the beginning for them, the event that would change them completely: his hatred, her dread. It all turned into something more beautiful than life itself, something that was worth living for. Their introduction was the start of a new feeling, the preface to their story, the foundation of a different perspective and an additional meaning to the word _'human'_.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think because I need to know. I poured my heart and soul into these little ficlets, so it would mean a lot if I get support so I can share them with you all. I will update weekly, so please don't break my heart and thank you all for your time! Chao, babies!_

-Auto-Alchemechanicist-


	2. Love

_I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. ivamp3, Cheynee, and Vanessa. I'm very grateful for your support! And Vanessa, ah! Here's one of your favorites! _

_Hope you all enjoy! R/R, plz!_

* * *

**Love**

It grew instantly; they didn't know it was there. But when he grasped the idea that he could put his past behind him, a single chance was all it took.

He protected her with all his being, even wanted to kill his brother if he dared touch her. He was her body guard, her friend, her partner, and he opened her eyes to see that where she belonged was with him.

She trusted him completely with anything, knowing he would do what she asked. When they shared their first kiss, there was confusion, but also new hope.

He knew how she thought, how to comfort her, how to make her feel at ease. She accepted his kindness and gave in to his affection.

However, what got to them was something so tender and sweet, so unexpected. His observations of Jared were useful, learning from him so he wouldn't commit a mistake.

So when he saw that huge smile on her face through the darkness, he knew he had done well. He helped her realize that there was a possibility with him. Once she heard the crackling sound and smelled the artificial yet tasty cheese, she understood that if you take time to know a person, you learn to love. And you know it's love when he brings you Cheetos.

* * *

_So yeah, I was eating cherries and Cheetos and I somehow remembered this about the book when I was telling my granny. (It's one of my faves, too.) I hope you all liked this and I hope you press that button that says 'Review/comment this chapter'. You know you wanna press it. It would mean a lot. Thank you for your time. 'til my next update! Chao, babies!_

-Auto-Alchemechanicist-


	3. Light

_This is somehow very, very small, but it came out of my mind with good intentions. I didn't mean to make it this little. I'll have to do something about that. Anyways, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers: kimmitwilight, ivamp3, Cheynee, horsemad1110, and Whispering Lillies! I owe you! This one's to you..._

_Thank you. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Light**

The humans surrounded the soul, awaiting her awakening.

It was tense because they feared she would not respond. It was suspenseful because they wanted for her to open her eyes, but nothing was happening.

She inhaled and exhaled moderately, unconsciousness still in her system. Her heart beat was calm and her pulse was normal, but still, what if she…?

Everything became clear the moment she flinched. She survived. And even if she would be a bit disoriented and confused, they would help her through it.

Her eyes fluttered open and her vision came in contact with the brightness she was looking for, the light that guided her. Her partner, her true love, shining in sapphire, ink, and snow.

* * *

_I'll update the next chapter soon so I can redeem myself of this tiny chapter. I hope you all liked this. It takes only like a minute and a half to read this, so can you please sacrifice another minute of your lives and leave a review? It'd mean a lot to me. Thank you all. See you soon! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	4. Dark

_Okay, this one is a little bigger than the last one. Always thankful to my wonderful reviewers: kimmitwilight, horsemad1110, and ivam3! Hope you enjoy this one as well!_

* * *

**Dark**

There was never really any light in the caves. Everywhere you turned, it would be shadowy and that was only in the daytime.

At night, it was pitch black and you had to feel for your surroundings to get by the complex labyrinth. If not, it was not fun tripping or getting lost.

The only sources of light were the blue lanterns, the few flashlights they had, and the cracks in the ceiling that allowed the sunlight in. But sometimes, they didn't mind that it was always dim. At least they were alive and themselves, mostly.

She liked it when she wanted to hide her emotions. He favoured it when he wanted to steal glances of her without her noticing. They liked it when they gave each other kisses and talked in private and slept without being bothered. It was one of their preferred features about the obscured bruise-purple-colored corridors because they got to be away from everyone else—yet together always—and nobody would be able to find them.

They would hide themselves from their own kind, escaping to their world that wasn't as mysterious as the planet they lived on, but as perfect as the life they had in the dark grotto.

* * *

_Well, I hope you all liked this and see? I promised to update so I could redeem myself of the last chapter! R/R, plz! Thank you all! I'll drop by on Wednesday!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	5. Seeking Solace

_I don't get why these things come out at such lengths, but I made each and every one of them with love so that's what counts! Anyways, thank you soo much to my wonderful reviewers: kimmitwilight and Whispering Lillies! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Seeking Solace**

When she first started off as a human, she was bewildered by her thoughts, memories, and host. Kathy wasn't much of a help even if that was her job. She made her feel awkward rather than comfortable. She was ready to crack at the so called "help" of hers.

So she was caught off guard when he would come and understand so quickly. She showed great gratitude towards him for knowing her so well without her having to explain or ask.

But when she was emotional and needed to talk, he was there. So it was no surprise that when her heart got broken, he was standing at her side to mend it, put it back together, and help it grow again. He was the best solution, the wonderful medicine, the perfect comforter.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked this one! The 6th one will be up on Friday! Reviews are appreciated greatly! Thank you all for your time! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	6. Break Away

_I not only dedicate this chapter to my beautiful reviewers: kimmitwilight, horsemad1110, and Whispering Lillies, but this one's for my friend Vanessa because she told me to write this one for her. She got to read most of them, but this one was one of the few she requested! I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

**Break Away**

"Wanda, you can't." I said pain noticeable in my voice.

"Ian, I have to. It's the only way to…" her sentence was unfinished; tears escaped her eyes and sobs clogged her throat.

"To what, Wanda? Save us? We don't need for you to do that. It's not your fault that we were discovered! We'll resist them. We'll find a way around this." I reasoned.

"No, Ian. It's better if you lose me than them. I'm only one. They are thirty-five."

"But don't you see how this is?" I was holding a thick sob in my throat.

"They don't expect for me to be in Melanie's body. They just want me, the soul."

"But it's not the same. Don't compare your separation from Melanie to ours."

"Ian, I'm sorry, but that's how it's gonna be. I want to keep you safe."

"No! You can't leave. Not again, Wanda." I was really beginning to growl a bit.

"I don't want to leave you either, but I want for you to live honey. What other choice do I have?" She whispered coming closer.

"We can live together. Wanda, you're the one that completes me. Without you, it's like not having half my life. If you go, I go."

"But we can't."

"Yes we can. Dividing is not an option. We won't be apart! Do you hear me? Never, Wanda, never!"

* * *

_She was like 'Oh, May, cool!' I hope you all think the same! Reviews are appreciated and are stored in a very special place in my heart! Thank you all for your time! I'll come back on Monday to update!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	7. Heaven

_Well, school starts on 8/24 for me so that's bad. I want to keep writing!! Don't worry, I have these set, but I mean my other fics. I want to thank my beautiful reviewers: ivamp3, Whispering Lillies, and kimmitwilight! I really owe you guys! Here's to you! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Heaven**

A lovely paradise, one that they lost, but one they gained all the same.

To her, he was graceful and magnificent, always balanced and hardworking, kind as a soul and strong as a human could be.

To him, she was glorious. She was his angel and her goddess-like features only added to his statement.

Their relationship wasn't at all strange, even if irony got involved. It was wonderful and blessed and they thanked God for being able to find something so intriguing. It took almost the end of the world for them to find each other, but they acknowledged their coincidence in the shadowy halls that were the caves. Their home, their hiding place, their little piece of heaven.

* * *

_I'm sorry this is short, but there really isn't a limit when it comes to drabbles. I think that there aren't too many tiny chapters like this. Maybe like 5 and that's it. The others are longer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed and R/R, plz Thank you for your time! I'll update on Wednesday!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	8. Innocence

_I like this one in particular because of its content. I hope you all feel the same! I'd like to give out a giant box of chocolate chip cookies to my reviewers: vanessa, Babywolfstar, and kimmitwilight!__ This one's to you! Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Innocence**

"Ian, he's beautiful." She said looking into her husband's eyes, crying tears of joy and relief.

"Just like his mother." He commented while hugging Wanda closer.

She blushed as she turned her attention to the new born child in her arms, her baby, _their_ baby.

He had his eyes—hypnotic sapphire irises filled with wonder and compassion. He possessed his ink black hair, although it wasn't as abundant as his. His tiny face was just like his, a copy, a duplicate. He even had his perfect sculpted nose reduced to the size compatible to his angelic face.

He was so fragile, so delicate in this state, so vulnerable in his petite mother's arms, yet so protected by his father's muscular arms which were wrapped around both his wife and child.

The baby glanced around his surroundings, meeting his new family's faces. But at the moment, he was the sight to see.

Martin Ian O'Shea was the baby of the hour. Just by looking at his face, you would feel the need to protect him, much like his mother. Because it wasn't just sheer impulse, but crucial in many ways. That baby that came into the world was a symbol of hope to humans everywhere, a danger to souls. For if that child was in public or exposed to the 'centipede society', no one would dare harm him. These hidden humans would win. But the souls would never suspect of a child such as him. So adorable, so young, so innocent.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this one! __I'll be back on Friday to update the next chapter! R/R, plz! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	9. Drive

_Hm, I have the impression that only kimmitwilight liked the last chapter. Thank you kimmitwilight for reviewing! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy! I hope everyone enjoys!_

**

* * *

**

**Drive**

"Ian, be careful to not go over the speed limit. The Seekers are out there and they don't want anyone accelerating." I had to warn Ian about that.

"Okay, but once we reach the start of the desert, I'm going all speed, alright?" He said.

"Do what you want after this; just make sure to get out of here first." I laughed.

Last time we hit the road, Jared had sped up and the cops had come after us, almost exposing our safe haven. Luckily, I had lied our way out of it, but too close at that.

I don't want for that to happen to Ian. I'm not sure he could handle me lying to a Seeker and him hearing everything. And I'm not sure I could sound as convincing as last time. Because I would be risking his life. Because the Seekers might see my lies. Because I might slip up.

But that wouldn't happen because Ian really knows how to handle the wheel and knows as much sly work as Jared, even if he over-analyzes everything.

* * *

_Drive Ian, drive, drive, drive! Love him! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R/R,plz! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	10. Breathe Again

_Thank you so much ivamp3 and kimmitwilight for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this one because it's for you!_

* * *

**Breathe Again**

Danger was her constant companion while getting used to the caves. The inhabitants would try to kill her in any way possible until Jeb would step in with his rifle.

He was part of that group, yet minute by minute, his thoughts of her changed. When her life was in jeopardy with only single glares, he had to get involved. He couldn't handle the fact that someone was going to get hurt, even if that person had a soul inside of them.

They got to know each other, despite the odds, but later, his affection towards her grew stronger. He just had to react when he felt that she would get attacked. He wanted to claw any ones eyes out if they got a chance to hurt her.

When he found her with his brother on that collapsing floor at the verge of death, his oxygen was cut short. But once he got her and his obnoxious brother to safety, it returned. When she went with Jared to raid the nearest hospital, he got that same feeling and a twinge of rage because she had stabbed herself voluntarily and Jared didn't attempt to stop her. But when she was healed, his lungs could hold air again.

However, when she decided to give up her body and die to not be a burden anymore, he was chocking, turning blue from lack of air. But when she finally responded in her new body and opened her eyes so he could look into them, he let out that breath of air he was holding in—ready just in case he needed to swallow it—and relaxed. Because she was his supply of oxygen and because she lived, he would be able take in breaths.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed! R/R,plz! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	11. Memory

_Giant hugs and lots of thanks to my wonderful reviewers: appura-chan, kimmitwilight, and anghard xoxo! This one's to you!_

**

* * *

**

**Memory**

It was the moment of truth. Either she lived or she didn't. She recalled that the beginning would feel like the end. Could that be true?

She thought she was Petals Open to the Moon, or Pet for short, and began to feel confused as she noticed she didn't recognize any of the people that were in the room. Her eyes swayed from side to side and she began to put together the clues she was given.

Jeb, Jamie, Doc, Kyle, Sunny, Jared, even Melanie was there. But as she noticed that he was missing, she was suspicious. But he was there, ink, snow, and sapphire. Just as she remembered him with his kindness and grace. Then she remembered that that would be why she would live.

* * *

_Sorry about the length. I still hope you enjoyed! R/R, plz! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	12. Insanity

_Thank you so much for reviewing: appura-chan and kimmitwilight! This one's for you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Insanity**

Since the moment he allowed her into his life, she has been nothing but that. He felt the need to keep a close eye on her and help her with her chores and protect her from the others.

He allowed a few slip-ups like her kissing Jared (twice), her going on an undercover raid (with Jared), and letting her sleep in Jamie's (and Jared's) room. But he would not allow something so unbearable as what she had planned for now.

What would it take for her to understand that he loved her? With all his heart? With all his soul? He could keep his mouth shut, he would even try to tolerate seeing her in Jared's arms, but he would not, could not, and should not allow for her to leave him. She would not end her life for someone else's even if it was justifiable.

That was preposterous, stupid, and insane. It would be like ending his life as well. If she died, so would he. And the universe would not function properly without its Wanderer, the soul, and her partner, human Ian.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this one! R/R, plz! Support is love! Thank you all for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	13. Misfortune

_This is my first 2nd person pov attempt. I have many more, but this is the first that goes up here. I hope you enjoy! I want to give lifesize Ian statues to my wonderful reviewers: kimmitwilight and appura-chan! This one's to you!_

* * *

**Misfortunate**

You wrap your arms around her, comforting her, but also grieving for her loss, your loss. She shakes lightly—the pain is just beginning—and her tears start to penetrate your shirt, but that doesn't matter. Nothing really matters at the moment. It's just her, you, and the horrible truth that struck you both.

You glance down at her, her tiny face hidden by your chest, and notice she has one arm wrapped tightly around you and her other hand on her stomach. It's not fair, it can't be true. It's just too cruel to believe. She had gone through nine months with a swollen stomach, but it all went wrong. You begin to remember what Doc said a few minutes ago, that it was too late, that he could not be saved.

Your grip squeezes her and you shake with her. The life you two created could never see the light of day or the darkness of the caves. He could never be allowed to open his eyes and see the world you have brought him into. He could never be permitted to live, to be loved, to know his parents.

Her muffled sobs echo through the shady halls as you two collapse to the floor, still crying, still mourning for the child that could never be with you. You hug her closer to your body and she places her head in the crook of your neck, her uncontrollable trembling increasing. You stare into her silver rimmed eyes—now scarlet rimmed from the outside—but you can barely keep focus; your tears get in the way. You feel like you failed her, like if it was _your _responsibility to keep that boy alive in her womb.

"I'm—sor—ry—Wan—da." You sob in her hair.

"Don't—be—Ian. You—shou—ldn't—be. I'm—the—one—that mes—sed—up." She blubbers in your ear.

You place one hand on her chin so she could look at you. "You—did—not—mess—up." You keep weeping.

She cries harder and shakes violently, trying to accept what you said, but rejecting the idea all the same.

"Yes—I—did." She whimpers.

"Shhh—don't—say—that." You try to comfort her, but to no avail.

"May—be—it—wasn't—mea—nt—to—be." She whimpers.

"There's—always—a—reason—for—this." You sniffle. "You—ll—see—that—something—better—will—come—out—of—this." You console her.

She doesn't want to believe anything right now, so she shakes her head, looks into your tearful eyes, and touches her abdomen once again.

You embrace her, bringing her impossibly close, still shaking, still weeping, still heartbroken by the brutal news of child loss.

* * *

_Well, this was a sad one, wasn't it? I wanted to cry when I revised this. Well, I hope you all liked! R/R,plz! Support is love! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	14. Smile

_Thank you so much for reviewing appura-chan! You get a real Ian! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Smile**

While we raided in Southern Texas, we would always pass by shops and convenient stores. I was told—orders strictly spelled out by Jared—that I was only supposed to get the necessities, what ever we needed. But I would always manage to bring everyone something to their liking.

I remembered that Jared had given up favouritism towards any sweets or sour candy, so I would get him with just about anything that I bought him. To Melanie, I would bring her a Milky Way chocolate; my memories of my previous life in her body were now coherent enough for me to know she liked caramel. And what would I bring to my honey Ian? I began to think of what he liked. I remembered it had something to do with chocolate, but also mint and it was cold. Ice cream? Pistachio flavoured, chocolate mint, duh!

When I handed them what I had brought, they all thanked me, but Jared and Mel gave lustful smirks and dug into their snacks. Ian hugged me as always, but I saw that grateful smile on his beautiful face.

"Thank you Wanda, you remembered."

That was adorable, watching him eat his ice cream, like a child. I had that smile once, when he brought me Cheetos. Now I was somehow returning the favour by bringing him an even greater delicacy. Seeing that cute grin creep on his face was so satisfying, like eating Cheetos, like eating chocolate mint ice cream.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed because I put a lot of heart into these and I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed. So yeah, it would help if you all stopped by and left comments. I'll upadate on Friday. Thank you all for your time. R/R,plz. _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	15. Silence

_I want to thank my beautiful reviewers: kimmitwilight and appura-chan! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Silence**

We were frozen where we stood. Ian's widened eyes signaled me that I wasn't the only one that was scared. His grip tightened on me, hugging me to his body closely. I looked around tensely, waiting for someone to attack us, for someone to come and destroy the caves. We didn't make a sound. Ian just tried to glue me to his form. All of a sudden, we heard footsteps; they sounded loud and ruthless. They sounded like they were headed to out direction, so Ian stepped in front of me so I would b protected by his massive body.

I wanted to yell, to scream to those people to leaves us in peace, but if I did that, they would discover us and our attempt at hiding would lose its purpose. We didn't want that. The steps came closer and then, they began to fade away. We didn't dare move though. The inhabitants of the caves weren't used to me yet, and Ian was doing all he could so I wouldn't get killed around here.

We let a few more moments pass and then, we relaxed.

"Even if Jared promised not to hurt you, Kyle and the others didn't." he pointed out. "But I won't let them get to you."

"You don't have to do that, Ian." I said.

"Yes, I do, and don't try to convice me otherwise."

It would be hard to do that, but as I was about to argue, the footsteps came back and we moved to another location quietly. He really wasn't going to leave me.

* * *

_I hope you all liked! I'll be back on...maybe Sunday or Monday to update! R/R,plz! Support is love. Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	16. Questioning

_This is T rated and I apologize for that. I might raise the rating because of some that are like this. You tell me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! And I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: appura-chan, theskaterbug (THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!) and kimmitwilight! This one's to you! _

* * *

**Questioning**

I had to really be careful now. I was under attack, but no one here would dare defend me. Because they were afraid of him. They didn't want to get hurt for me. And they were all women and children. What damage could they possibly do to such a man with great mass? He was probably bigger than Kyle, than _Kyle!_ The biggest man known to the caves!

Burns was trying to knock me down, but I wouldn't let myself get hit. Ian, Melanie, Jared, and Kyle had taught me how to throw a few good punches even if I was tiny now.

I was trained so I had to put those skills to use, even if it was against my kind. He almost got me by the leg, but I slipped from his fingers like butter. But a few seconds later, he got me and he was so merciless that I began to doubt he was a soul at all.

He had a knife when I had nothing. The blade sliced through the surface of my left forearm and I felt the hot liquid escape my limb. I screamed in pain as I felt the sting of the cut, but I yelled in rage to admit that I had been defeated.

However, I heard a gunshot and the knife was no longer in my skin. I saw Burns collapse and noticed blood oozed out of his left thigh.

"Wanda!" I heard _him_ yell in relief, but also agony and fury. Strong arms wrapped around my body carefully, but I hissed in pain when I felt the cut's sting again. Ian wasn't touching my arm; his well-built arms were touching my back. Burns had cut me there earlier.

It hurt so much, but I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to show that I was weak.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ian yelled at Burns. "Why would you attack her?!"

"Because I can." Burns answered.

"But she wasn't doing anything to you!" Ian growled.

"Of course she was."

"What did she do that was so justifiable for you to wound her?" Ian demanded.

"She's a traitor, don't you see? She turned her back on the soul society, her kind, her species." Burns explained.

"I thought you phrased it as 'gone native'? And you're a traitor, too. You also turned your back on them."

"I did no such thing."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm a Seeker. Everything you have done I have been a witness to. I have the authority to turn you and her in."

"Okay, double traitor, I get that. You want to rid the world of humans. I would actually understand if you attacked one of us that you consider human. But you decided to attack _her _in particular?"

"She's a human now. So your expectations were correct."

"But you are such a coward! You attacked her when she was alone, when she didn't have anyone protecting her, when _I _wasn't around." Ian was boiling.

"What better way to strike, wouldn't you agree?"

"You're that much of a coward to attack her? You know I would have killed you if I had had any idea you of all people would attack her. She trusted you. _I _trusted you because you made us believe you weren't like the rest of them."

"She put up quite a fight, though. You trained her? I expected you would respect the intolerance of violence in our world." Burns was almost smug.

"Violence like this?" I felt Ian raise my arm lightly to prove his point.

"Like I said, I'm a Seeker. We only use violence when humans resist."

"But she was trying to free herself from you. You call that resistance?"

"Yes I do."

"Would you have put up such a fight against me?" Ian growled again. He was really angry, almost scary now.

"I would have made it harsher for you. Of course, I would have killed you." Burns threatened.

Ian's audible growl frightened me. I could see his eyes fuming, blue flames.

"I'd say that's about enough you two." Jeb interrupted. "Brandt, Aaron, Kyle, Jared, take him away. Lock him up or something. We don't want for him to attack anyone anymore." Jeb directed his attention to me.

"How badly are you hurt, honey?" he asked.

"Not that much." I answered.

"You are such a bad liar, Wanda." Ian accused. He didn't want for me to lie at a time like this considering how mad he was.

"I'll take you to the clinic." he said. One arm supported my wounded back while the other went under my knees.

"Ow." I said through clenched teeth. Burns had cut me there, too.

"I don't even want to imagine what he would have done to you if I wouldn't have come sooner." He sounded so pained.

"Don't think about it, honey." I tried to soothe.

His arm went under my calves so he wouldn't touch my wounds and exited the kitchen, the place where I almost died.

"I'm never leaving you alone again, okay?" He said.

"But he won't hurt me anymore, Ian." I said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as there are people that want to hurt you, I have to be with you. They have to get thought me."

I could never doubt this caring man's devotion towards me. He would risk his life for me and even go against a Seeker just to keep me alive; even kill if I get hurt.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this one! Tell me what you think of this one please! R/R,plz! Support is love! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	17. Blood

_Thank you so much for reviewing: appura-chan and theskater bug! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Blood**

It's hard to have to stand watching Doc cut into the girl's neck with his scalpel. You fear for her, worried that maybe this won't work.

She can have a new body, but will she wake up? You hand him the cryotank when the crimson liquid begins to flow out of the base of her head and your eyes widen.

It's not the sight of blood that scares you; she's losing too much of that red substance. You don't want that. More blood comes out as she gets inserted. The innocent girl lying unconscious in the cot all of a sudden is your life's meaning. Wanda's in there. That's _her _blood running down her neck. You jump instantly and get the materials to close the wound from Doc. You'd rather do it yourself. Because every drop that gets lost cannot be brought back to her body; something you regret, but had to be done to save her.

* * *

_I hope you all liked! This is another 2nd person pov I had in here. R/R,plz! Support is love! Thank you all for you time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	18. Rainbow

_Thank you so much for reviewing: kimmitwilight, Shikaaras girl, xx siriusly lily xx, and appura-chan! You all get gigantic Ian plushies! Here's to you, hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Rainbow**

It rained hard that last day of the rainy season. Some of the rooms were a little flooded and their inhabitants would have to get rid of the excessive water somehow. I was peeking through one of the cracks of our ceiling and observed for a moment that no drops fell through it. I had remembered that when the rain came to its end, it would be like this. I just wanted to see if I was correct, so I ran out of the room and headed to one of the exits.

But as I arrivd to the main plaza, I saw Ian run toward me.

"Honey, I have to show you something." he said.

"But the rain Ian..." I didn't want to finish. I'm sure what he had to show me was better.

"It stopped, I know. That's what I want for you to see." He was excited.

We ran to where I was headed and stepped out carefully. Nobody paid us any mind or noticed that we went out. Once my eyes focused on the outside world, Ian didn't need to point out what he wanted to show me. My vision met the beautiful colors that extended over the horizon. I didn't really know what it was, but through Pet's memories, I recognized it.

"Ian, it's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"I was out here and saw it. I just had to show you." he explained.

"I have never seen one."

"Ever?" he asked hugging me.

"Only through Pet's and Melanie's memories. It's so amazing."

"Reminds me of you." he said.

"Thanks Ian and thank you for showing it to me."

"I haven't seen one in years, but I'm glad I saw it with you."

"I'm happy I saw my first rainbow with you, too." I said as I turned to kiss him.

* * *

_I thought this one as defenseless and soft. Hope you all liked it! R/R,plz! Support is love! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	19. Gray

_This chapter is not only to kimmitwilight and xx siriusly lily xx, but also for my friend Vanessa! She helped with the idea, so here's to all of you! Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Gray**

It was a rocky relationship for them when it started. It wasn't stable; she felt like the enemy, and he would glare at her just because she was a soul. Then, guilt trips began for him and he started to sympathize for the alien. Within that time, he kept telling himself to help her. But he got jealous when Jarred stepped in. She tried to not lose herself to her emotions, but it bothered Melanie and her when she finally gave in. It would rain down on them with those mocking gray clouds, the ones that sent them into a deep gloom. But he found a way to go around that. His touch was different to her and she was oblivious to what he did. His kiss helped her think, it helped her mind consider and notice him, and it helped clear the clouded skies that covered their minds.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	20. Fortitude

_I know I'm late, but the chapter is here and ready to go! Thank you so much for reviewing xx siriusly lily xx and appura-chan! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Fortitude**

We all ran desperately with Wanda on the stretcher. She breathed and heaved and sweat began to run down her fac. She was trying to hold the pain in, not wanting to worry us, like always. But it must've been inevitable to scream in her state.

Going into child labor was no joke and Wanda was being too resistant.

"Ian…" she called as she searced for my hand. I slipped it in her miniature palm and she began to let it all out. She couldn't stand it anymore. I lost the feeling of my hand and our ears were filled with uncontrollable shrieks of agony. The hallways were never ending as Jared, Melanie, and Jamie yelled their complaints to the nurses beside us that we never got to a room.

Their whining stopped when we took a detour and the doctors ordered them to stay outside in the waiting area. I was the only one to go in with her. The preparations didn't take long, at least, and the doctor told Wanda to push.

"Ian." She growled trying unsuccessfully to muffle a cry. "I can't."

"Yes, you can, Wanda. You're strong, baby. You can do it. I'm here, I'll do whatever you want." I said trying to aid her in any way possible.

Grape-sized tears ran down her flushed face. "Give me…your other hand." She ordered.

With every push she gave, her grip tightened and her yells grew louder.

"Be strong," I would murmur in her ear, "Be strong."

She began to calm down; the baby had finally exited her body. We both sighed in relief as we heard our child cry and I kissed both her beautiful hands.

"You see? You can do it." I whispered to her.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She kissed my forehead before the nurses moved her to another room to await the arrival of our new born son.

* * *

_I hope you all liked my interpretation of the theme! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	21. Vacation

_Just because it's September 12th I'll make an exception to posting this after yesterday. Thank you for reviewing ivamp3 and xx siriusly lily xx. Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Vacation**

She ran into the water giggling, teasing me that I couldn't catch her. Her golden hair shined in the sunlight and it bounced coquettishly.

"Come on Ian, you said you would teach me how to swim!" She reminded.

"It's quite easy, honey, but can we save that lesson for later? I wanted to try something with you." I proposed.

"Well, then, show me! Don't keep me waiting!"

I ran after her and took her hand. I led her to a spot that wasn't so deep, but also, not so shallow. A part that was just right. I snaked my arms around her waist as hers reached both sides of my face and I touched my forehead to hers. Our lips pressed together delicately, but with every passing second, delicate turned into fervent. We tightened our grip on each other and we began to sink into the ocean.

A kiss underwater was something new, but we both managed to enjoy it with no surprise. Air wasn't necessary as long as I tasted those sweet lips of hers on mine. Her bathing suit looked extravaggent and the cloth ribbons that surrounded her skirt-like bikini made her look like a beautiful jellyfish. Her hair floated up as I opened my eyes to stare into her gorgeous silver eyes. I just needed to kiss her again to complement this scenario. Wanda in the deep blue glow was a sight to see and I was blessed to have married her yesterday.

We swam up to catch our breaths and went back to the shore to dry off and continue with our honeymoon. It's ironic how we can enjoy sand like we did when we walked for a while. To think a few months ago we were in hiding with a desert surrounding us and now we come and relax in a place full of sand, but it's not a desert, and it's not paranoia; it's a beach and this is a vacation, our first day of marriage.

* * *

_The video for one of my favorite songs inspired this one! It's beautiful and full of nature! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	22. Nature

_I liked this one and I hope you all do as well. Thank you for reviewing xx siriusly lily xx and appura-chan! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Nature**

It was the human instinct to react in certain ways to certain situations. If something goes wrong, you get angry; if something goes your way, you feel triumphant; if a tragedy occurs, you cry; if something is humorous, you laugh. That was normal.

There were hardships in the caves and many felt miserable, but we managed to get through it all. There were some disappointments and most people groaned and complained. I would stay quiet while Ian did all the talking and when there was danger, he came and protected me so I wouldn't get hurt. But I thought everyone did that for the ones they loved.

Ian is special, though. H definitely cares more and works harder and spoils me way more than anyone else. I thought it was just the human capacity to do that, his human capacity. When disagreements come about, he's present in the brawl, but once I get in his line of sight, he automatically turns and smiles at me. He could never stay angry once he sees me. Because it's in his nature, because that's how he is and how he loves me.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love! _


	23. Cat

_Aww, thank you for reviewing appura-chan and xx siriusly lily xx! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy it!_

**

* * *

**

**Cat**

She earned her name by travelling. Every planet she lived on, she enjoyed, but none as much as her ninth.

She found true happiness, sympathy, and love. He was her anchor and accepted her whether she was a centipede, a soul, a human, or any other kind of alien. He was attracted to her personality, not her body. He enjoyed her company by the way she was.

She began to feel for her human friends and her human host and knew she had to make them all happy. It was ironic that in her ninth life, she would have to renounce what she had. She would suffer and he would suffer, but that adventure would always be remembered. And although it was best to be fair, she would trade all her experiences. Because Wanderer, the soul, would exchange her nine full lives for a human life span.

* * *

_I didn't really want to involve a feline in here because of many reasons.^-^ Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	24. No Time

_This one is another of my favorites and it's in 2nd pov. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you for reviewing kimmitwilight and xx siriusly lily xx! Here's to you! _

**

* * *

**

**No Time**

You wake up at midnight and she's not in your arms; you're sprawled out on the bed freely, your limbs hanging from the mattress.

You panic, worried that you might be too late to stop her and jump out of the bed, and knock the door down in your haste to search for her. You look around trying with great difficulty to spot her form somewhere, _anywhere_. You run back and forward, questioning anyone you see if they had seen her.

You wonder if she's still alive or is she's already gone, but you block that thought with a stronger one full of hope.

'_Wanda, Wanda, you better be around here. You better let me find you.'_ You yell in you head.

You spot Jared, tears in his eyes, and ask him if he's seen here. As he stays silent, you realize that you have tears of your own running down your face—tears of rage, tears of anguish, tears of love.

You ignore him and run to Doc's office, but you freeze in the door way as her unconscious form comes into your view. Your eyes widen and your body begins to shake as you advance towards the girl on the cot; you're only concerned if she's in there or not.

You don't bother to look around to notice the doctor. You hug the girl's body to yours tenderly and carefully, regretting ever falling asleep.

It's like the sand in the hour glass had run out. Her time was up and you felt like you couldn't do anything about that. She was gone and you would never see her again.

"She's in here, Ian." The doctor tells you.

You stiffly look away from the body to focus on Doc.

"What have you done to her?" You ask.

He hands you the cryotank the kind soul is in and you cradle it in your arms, you carry her in your arms.

"She told me to do it." He finally answers.

"And you listened to her?" You ask incredulously.

"It was the only way to be fair." He replies.

"Don't give me that crap about fairness. Nobody was being fair with her Doc, _nobody_." You growl through your teeth.

"But Ian—"

"Don't you 'Ian' me. You know just as much as I do that we need her. You should have denied."

"Then how do you expect we save humans?"

"You shouldn't have listened anyways. You know how she is."

"Too self-sacrificing. But she did it for a good reason." You didn't notice Jared as he walked in; he surprises you when he spoke.

"I don't have the time and patience to deal with you, Howe." You threaten.

"Then I suggest a new body should be fair for her?" He asks.

You hesitate, analyzing the thought. It sounds better the second time he mentions it, the moment when you can't stand the pain to lose her.

"Fine, but I don't care what she looks like as long as she has a body."

He walks out the door, but you stay with the woman you love, caring for her, making sure she's safe. Because at the moment, you can't afford to waste time. Because with every passing minute, your fear increases in the point where you think she won't make it out of here.

* * *

_I kept wondering to myself what could have happened in that gap where Doc had extracted Wanda from Melanie until when she was inserted into a new body and here's what happened. I hope you all liked! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	25. Trouble Lurking

_Thank you so much for reviwing xx siriusly lily xx, kgirl, appura-chan, and kimmitwilight! Sorry for the late update, and kgirl, Jared did do that, but this is fanfiction. It was what I wondered. I hope you all enjoy! This one's for you!_

**

* * *

**

**Trouble Lurking**

The impatience was killing him, wondering when the centipede would make its trip through the labyrinth that was the caves he lived in. It would have to walk around some time or another. It was annoying, having to wait for his enemy, irritating even, knowing that even if he had to upper hand advantage, it wouldn't be that fun killing a disgusting body-stealing worm.

But as time passed and guilt grew in him since that last encounter in its prison, he was uncomfortable. He didn't feel right, just standing there, wasting time for something that was so easy to hunt. Something he could crush in his arms until it rendered completely and gave up on life. The 'it' was confusing him. It brought up feelings he thought he would never feel towards one of them. Bewilderment, remorse, shame, restraint. He was restraining himself from going into its cave—having to face Jared first—and getting Jeb's rifle so he could have a clear chance to shoot it dead, or maybe beat it to a bloody pulp.

There came a time where he had to give up and let himself get absorbed in his own serene atmosphere. That was the night he began to have a change of mind, a different opinion against the souls he abhorred so much. 'It', no, she was not fighting back; she was shying away from them, trying to avoid them if possible, wanting to be safe and away from the humans' murderous hands. They saw each other as enemies, adversaries in a war for survival, but how could a girl such as the one who had arrived a few days before be such a great danger to any of them? He didn't let his guard down, but he would renounce his loitering days and hopes of the soul-invaded body coming his way so he would kill her.

It was not for him, what he was doing. It was better fit for his older brother. That's why he would change, because this was what his brother did, not him. And he realized he did right when he saw the beauty in her—the soul he hated, the 'it' he tried to murder—and gave thanks for the change of heart. He wouldn't have gotten to get to know her and noted that lingering in the dark corridors with dark hope was just as wrong as it was inhumane. And he did not want to taste the irony in that.

* * *

_I hope you all liked! R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	26. Tears

_I apologize for the extremely late update, but school is to blame for that. Thank you so much for reviewing kimmitwilight and Separate Entity! Thanks for all the support and sorry if I disappoint in anyway. This one's for you and I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Tears**

It was wrong to see that liquid fall from his beautiful sapphire eyes. It didn't belong in them; calm embers were always visible.

But as they fell from his face onto her body, she felt a huge pang of guilt well in her. Because she knew that she had made him cry, because she was responsible for his suffering and he didn't deserve to suffer.

He deserved happiness if anyone did. But how could she make it better? She didn't want to be a parasite, a centipede, a worm. She felt like she was killing someone, depriving a human from its life. She didn't want to do that. But she didn't want to leave him either.

She was tied between two desires: the want to not be a bother and the wish to be with him, to love him, to make him happy. And that's why she cried, too. Because all the pain that he was going through was not meant for him at all. That smile he always had should always stay there.

His water works were that of fury, denial, and desire. He couldn't believe she would plan something so huge behind his back. He didn't want for her to go; he believed that they belonged together. He would never accept her departure even if it were for the salvation of the planet Earth itself. He preferred her over anything. He even tried to persuade her that she could stay with Jared as long as she got to stay there. And that's what killed him.

That's what killed them both. She didn't want to be the cause of his tear shed and he didn't want her to leave. They were both hurt, shaking and embracing each other tightly, longing for the moment to last. Because neither of them wanted to be separated, even if what she claimed to be fair was true. The warm tears that landed on her stomach through his buried face made her feel even guiltier for choosing to be just rather than content.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked this one and all the others. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	27. Sorrow

_Thank you for reviewing appura-chan, kimmitwilight, SummerAndWinter, xx siriusly lily xx, and tennisstargirl! This ones to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Sorrow**

Her state was worse than when Walter died. But she did not shed tears for her mourning was not the human way. Instead, she stayed silent for three days, grieving over the loss of her fellow souls.

He sat beside her through the entire process, never questioning nor complaining to her about the quietness she held. Because he felt her loss as well. He knew what it felt like to lose a loved one, so he empathized for her, knowing that if he gave her time, she would feel better.

She paid respects to her murdered family members, doing so as only a soul could. He did the same because it was as if he had lost two brothers. Because their families had joined together when they met. Because her pain was his pain; her loss was his loss; her fallen brethren were his and he had to bow his head at that.

* * *

_I'm sorry about the length. Paper deceives me, in a way. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	28. Foreign

_This is another 2nd pov, and please disregard some stuff that's on here. Thank you for reviewing appura-chan and its_me! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Foreign**

As you walk to your room, you hear someone yell, but it's muffled. Something was covering the real sound. A red-wooden door was just that, and by its side was a silver metal door. The O'Shea's room? You hear another retort; the anger was flowing out from under the doors. You start to make out the words they were saying, but you affirm they were arguing.

"I don't understand why you care for it, Ian!" It was Kyle yelling at his younger brother.

"I don't understand how you can be so heartless toward her!" Ian said. He was…defending you?

"Little brother, why do you have to be so naïve? The world doesn't run like it used to anymore. You can't go off trusting those insects." The larger of the two tried to reason.

"You don't take time to know her. If you sacrificed just five seconds of your life, you would know how she is."

"I've sacrificed more than a world unwillingly so that we could be fugitives in the desert. And stop with the whole 'she' thing. That's not a girl, Ian. That's an alien. The body lost its gender when that thing entered."

"You don't consider for Wanda to be a 'she' because you don't care about her. You don't care about her because you're afraid of her. You're worried that seekers might come here. If you really saw who she was, you'd know she wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Like hell it won't hurt anyone because anyone it hurts would hurt it; it's the one's that's scared." Kyle really doesn't know you at all.

"She's a stranger to you, that's why. You don't want to get to know her, but you don't know what you're missing, brother."

"Oh shit, don't tell me." Kyle gasped.

"What?" Ian asked irritated.

"You like it, don't you? You're in love with it?" What was Kyle getting at?

"So what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

"If you're crushing on the alien, then you're our enemy as well, Ian." Kyle threatened.

"Then beware of me being a danger to you, Kyle." Ian replied.

You back away from the doors, shocked at the brothers' conversation. Ian likes you? Even loves you in a way? But Kyle's right; how could he love someone like you?

* * *

_Let go of the curse word. It's Kyle, I couldn't resist. Anyways, R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	29. Happiness

_Thank you for reviewing talkstoangels77, it's_me, and kimmitwilight! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Happiness**

She was joyful when he accepted her and even more when they became a couple. She jumped with glee when he proposed to her and cried tears of delight on their wedding day. She was filled with excitement when she found out she was pregnant and surpassed that cheerfulness when she gave birth and carried her new-born son in her arms.

But no time could be compared to this kind of happiness. As she watched her son Martin blow the candles on his first year birthday cake and observed her husband cut the cake, she was truly content. As he came to her with their one-year-old son in his arms, she knew joy was with her and it would remain with her during her wonderful human life span.

* * *

_Excuse the length. R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-_


	30. Under the Rain

_This is one of my favorites for a reason I haven't found yet. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Under the Rain**

_-What happens here when it rains?-_

_-We all move into the game room.-_

_Was it awkward or was it like a slumber party?_

__Wanda and Jared; Chapter 58_ _

I finally got to experience that. But it wasn't what I had in mind. I thought everyone would start with excited jabbering at the feeling of rain, but some were complaining when we got to it.

I didn't complain though. I was with Ian, guiding me through the dark tunnels until we reached the game room. We would sleep next to Jamie, but how could I think of sleep when I was so worried? What if Ian didn't feel the same about me in my new body? This thought was haunting, but he would make it very clear once I asked him to explain.

"Ian, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead baby." He turned to face me once he set the mattress he carried down.

"I was wondering…do you…find me attractive…in this new body?" my question was a bit incoherent due to my nervousness.

"Of course I do, but you know I love you no matter how you look like." He said reassuringly.

"Well then, why don't you hug me tightly or kiss me like before?" I whispered because I was too shy to actually complain to someone like Ian. I was being blunt, but I wanted to know.

"Because…well…" he hesitated, "I'm giving you time to think about this. You, your feelings towards Jared and then…" he trailed off, unprepared to finish his sentence.

"So you're worried about me loving Jared?" I asked.

"Yeah, kind of."

"I don't. I'm not Melanie and you're not Jared. I love _you._"

A thunderbolt was heard loud and clear and it echoed through the caves.

"So there's no Jared involved in all this?" He asked a tone of relief audible in his voice.

"No, I already though about this and I want you."

"That's what I was hoping you would say."

He took my hands in his and kissed me tenderly, his lips so warm and sweet against mine. It was a new sensation, a better feeling. This body was truly meant to love Ian.

The rain kept falling lightly as we enjoyed each other's company, glad and relieved to have a giant doubt off both our shoulders. It's as if the pure-sky liquid cleansed our minds and cleared our worries. Being under the rain certainly felt incredible.

* * *

_I shortened the quote a bit. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	31. Flowers

_School is to blame for my absense so please excuse me. Thank you for reviewing kimmitwilight, xx siriusly lily xx, Chess07, Morgana Onirica, and appura-chan! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Flowers**

Whenever I think of that outstanding day, I feel the need to cry. It was just so gorgeous. The day we got married was one of the happiest—or perhaps _the _happiest—moments of my ten lives.

Today was our anniversary. I had set up, well tried to, a rather impressive dinner so we could enjoy our day. It was somehow simple, but I managed something. I had learned to cook from observing people in the caves and from the various food channels there are on TV.

We lived in a world free from souls now—excluding Sunny and me—so we settled down a few months after that happened. I had just finished serving the portion of wine when I heard him step through the door.

I stepped into the bright hall and saw him with his arms stretched out—expecting a hug—but in his left arm was a beautiful bouquet of roses. They were indeed extravagant, but glorious all the same.

"I brought a little something for the woman I love." He said. "Happy anniversary."

I smiled and ran to him; he embraced me tightly as we kissed.

"They're beautiful, Ian!" I beamed.

"They reminded me of you." He commented.

I blushed. Maybe the pink of the petals matched my rubor.

"Thank you," I could see why, "I'll place them in water."

I went to the kitchen and got one of the empty vases we had and filled it with water so they wouldn't wither too soon. I placed the pretty flowers on the dining table where we were to eat.

He followed me and obviously saw the meal I had prepared for the evening.

"The food looks great, honey." He said as he pulled out a chair so I could sit. He's always the gentleman.

"I hope you like it."

We conversed for a while after we finished and then got up to do the dishes and clear the table. As we returned to the dining room, we saw one of the roses suddenly fall. Ian went and picked it up to place it on my hair like a decoration to my face.

"You look beautiful." He said as he touched my hair.

"You look very handsome yourself."

We stared at each other for a moment and in the next, our lips met and he carried me to our room to repeat our first night as husband and wife.

* * *

_Somehow sceney, but minor. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	32. Night

_So, who's excited about NEW MOON?! Twilight fans, we are so ready! Anyways, thank you for reviewing Chess07, xx siriusly lily xx, Morgana Onirica, and appura-chan! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy! _

_Rated T for content. (You think I should raise the rating on this fic because of rising content?)_

**

* * *

**

**Night**

I lied down on the bed, cherishing what had happened earlier. We had our wedding, so amazing and bright just like the man that was now my husband. Our ceremony was glorious and our vows were so lovely. Ian really outdid his kindness today.

Our reception was wonderful and our waltz was beautiful. The party itself was even better, especially when Kyle accidentally dropped one of the cake columns on Sharon and part of the delicious desert landed on her hair and face and, in addition, stained her yellow dress with the wine that was spilled from her glass.

I couldn't control my laughter even if it was mean of me. Ian was laughing also, maybe about the same subject. No, he _was_ laughing about that, too. I know him.

He came and lied on top of me as he captured my lips, both of us still chuckling.

"That was too funny, Ian." I squealed. My soprano voice only made me laugh more.

"The way you squeaked." He said chuckling.

"I know, it's too high-pitchy." I commented.

"No, no, it's cute. That was so…cute." He chuckled more.

He released my lips and we both sighed. He looked into my eyes so kindly, but with every passing second, they began to glow. Those blue flames were igniting; he was getting fierce.

My eyes widened as he caught my lips again, just fifteen-thousand times more passionately. Our breathing sped up and before I knew it, I was panting and gasping, feeling his sculpted chest with my petite hands. He was tracing my curves with his hands, giving me goose-bumps as he touched my abdomen, hips and chest. Then, our hands met and curled into each other.

I could feel his ring in my right hand and I was sure he could feel mine in his. It was gorgeous. White gold and diamond were so easy to feel in my fingers, so right that it could never feel wrong.

We were married; I was Mrs. Ian O'Shea now and I liked the idea. This beautiful night would always be remembered. Our honeymoon, our wedding—our love—were all here.

* * *

_Well, um, yeah, I liked the wedding. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love._

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	33. Expectations

_So, who saw New Moon?! The only disappointing thing was Robert Pattinson and his sorry excuse of a body.:P Anyways, thank you for reviewing Chess07 and Isabella! Here's to you. I hope you enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Expectations**

He was so warm and soft. And caring, always that. Even when he hugged me like this, he was gentle.

I looked up to see into his sapphire eyes and found him staring into my gray ones. I couldn't believe that I was actually here, blessed and living with the man that was so perfect. Was this truly meant for me? I expected less when I first got here, even thought I wouldn't survive a day. But it's been four years and things have turned out fabulously.

"I love you." He said as he brought me closer.

I had to giggle. "I love you, too." I said as I reached his lips.

I didn't really have this in mind: living a wonderful life with a kind human. I didn't believe I would fit in here, much less be loved. But it's a strange world and I'm glad that what I expected didn't happen.

* * *

_I hope you all liked. R/R,plz! Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	34. Stars

_I'm already on the 34th? Well, that was quick. Anyways, thank you for reviewing xx siriusly lily xx, Chess07, and letyoursoultakeflight! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Stars**

This was something I couldn't believe. I was actually here, alive, in a new body! Doc didn't kill me. They saved me instead. Everything turned out so perfect. They really want me here.

After my awakening, I decided to try this new body out. It was small and delicate, but I could manage. Although I did feel like a miniature figure next to Ian. He was jus so huge.

I walked around the dark caves (with Ian), ate (with Ian), and talked to the few friends that I had (with Ian).

I grew tired quickly, though, and told Ian that I needed to rest. We walked back to his room, but since I was too exhausted—thanks to this weak body—I didn't have the strength to argue about how awkward it would be to sleep in his room. But why _should_ I argue? I mean, I wasn't in Melanie's body anymore, so it wasn't that wrong.

So we lied on the mattress and for once, I didn't curl up into a ball. Ian wrapped his arms around me and we looked into one anothers' eyes and smiled. It was so quiet that it felt incorrect to speak at the moment.

But I closed my eyes and fell asleep; maybe Ian did the same. When I woke, it was still dark and I was pulled closer to Ian's chest. So, my first night here was calm and quiet.

My eyes travelled to Ian's face and saw the innocence in his features. He looked like a child. I looked up at the ceiling and noticed the three stars that I had seen the night I was to be detached from Mel's body. They didn't let me go. They kept me here, knowing I would be wanted and needed, knowledgeable of the fact that my home was in this planet with the man with the eyes that twinkled like stars. And then, the bright lights winked to assure me of that.

* * *

_Was it 3 stars or 2? Adri still has my Host book with her, so please reasurre me of that. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	35. Hold my Hand

_Thank you for reviewing Chess07, Morgana Onirica, xx siriusly lily xx, Wavetail, appura-chan! This one's for you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Hold my Hand**

She was rather nervous. The news were so sudden and it had never crossed her mind that his parents were alive.

Ian's mother was waiting for her sons in the cave's kitchen, a bit traumatized from being controlled by a soul. Wanda and Ian had rescued her during a raid and extracted the little silver spirit out.

Wanda didn't know what she would say. She didn't want to scare her future mother-in-law, but she was also afraid of being rejected.

Ian was holding her hand in both of his, waiting for her response to the idea of being introduced to his mother.

"What if she doesn't like me, Ian?" She asked.

"Don't worry; I'm here. Nothing wrong will happen. She's a very understanding person and needless to say, nobody can reject you." He comforted.

She appreciated that and felt a bit relieved, but still felt the need to hide her tiny form.

"Okay, let's go meet her then." She said as she stood, still holding his hand, clutching it tightly, never wanting to release it. He squeezed her hand to reassure that he was there, unwilling to let go as well, promising to be there for her.

* * *

_R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-_


	36. Precious Treasure

_Thank you for reviewing Pickingupthepieces, talkstoangels77, Chess07, appura-chan, xx siriusly lily xx, and kimmitwilight! This one's to you! I hope you like it!_

**

* * *

**

**Precious Treasure**

It looked wrong to them that he thought fondly of her when she was their enemy. But he didn't care. No one cared to get to know her other than a few people, so their opinion didn't matter.

She was hunted by those around her and exposed to so much violence that he felt the need to protect her. He didn't want for anyone to touch her if they meant to harm her.

He would kill for her, fight for her, even die for her as long as she remained safe. He would even go against his brother and Jared, not minding if they went against him.

Nothing was more important to him other than her. He wanted to care for her and help her in any way possible. And he wanted for her to stay with him. Because he was happy and she was happy and no one would come between that.

She was so dear to him, treated like a person, loved as a woman. And when her tenth life began, he treated her as a priceless jewel. Because he had found the person that made him complete and he repaid her by giving her care and love. She was his sapphire's gold and silver, his midnight's light, his snow's sunrays, his precious treasure.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed. R/R,plz. Support is love!_


	37. Eyes

_It's been a tough week, but I've got through it. Thank you so much for reviewing kimmitwilight, Chess07, and Seperate Entity (SERIOUSLY, THANK YOU)! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Eyes**

They are said to be a passageway to a person's heart and you can see who they are just by analyzing.

She could see into his and see piercing sapphire, warm and scorching, passionate and kind. His persona to her meant so much because he was one of the few people that gave her a chance. He treated her like a human. When she stared into his beautiful irises she knew he could be trusted, not someone who wanted to harm her.

The first time he saw into her eyes, he couldn't believe he had come upon his enemy. His actions were violent and extreme, but that was because she was a stranger to him. The actual time that he stared into her hazel-green orbs, he didn't care if she had a silver ring around the pupil. He knew that she meant no harm, that she had kindness in her, that she should be treated like a person. He didn't see into her heart, but rather her soul. He saw into _her_ and he fell in love with her, not her body.

And even when she changed bodies, and she had gray rather than honey-green, he still saw the same person, the girl he knew. Looks didn't matter as long as he could stare into her silver rimmed eyes and see that she was still with him, loving him, making him happy.

* * *

_I hope you all liked it. R/R,plz! _

_-Auto-_


	38. Abandoned

_Thank you so much for reviewing appura-chan and Seperate Entity! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!  
This is an idea I have resting in my mind. If you have any questions, feel free to ask for explanations because I don't want confused people here._

* * *

**Abandoned**

You find her in one of the new member's arms; he's got his arm around her neck, ready to choke her. She's surrounded by the new crowd, defenceless, unprotected, weak, vulnerable.

You point your glock at them and order them to let her go. They reject the idea. Jeb points his rifle at them and reminds them that it was his house and his rules and they had to accept the people that lived in the caves. If they couldn't they should leave.

Among the new comers is your father. He looks at you with an infuriated expression, not believing the fact that you defend the so called "enemy". He begins to argue with you and you feel betrayed. He who you call 'father' is against you, not accepting the woman you love, supporting the action of taking her life.

They finally give up and drop her; she falls and begins to gasp for air, looking down, not wanting to meet their gazes. You cross through them and carry her off the rocky ground, cradling her in your arms with great care, analyzing her neck for any damage. You spot a forming bruise and your eyes travel to the disrespecting humans. You meet your father's blue eyes—your eyes—and feel like the whole world is your enemy. You thought that having your parent with you would be a relief, but then you think that thought over and get the feeling that he left you alone. Because if he doesn't accept her, then he's not accepting you, and you give up the idea of being his son. You are considered his enemy, yet that doesn't bother you because both her and you would be feared and hated.

* * *

_I hope you all liked. R/R,plz. Support is love!_


	39. Dreams

_Thank you for reviewing kimmitwilight and appura-chan! I hope you enjoy this one. _

* * *

**Dreams**

It pained him to admit it, but he had officially lost what little he had, including love. Everyone had found a mate, leaving him without choices.

When she arrived, he felt even more enraged. His enemy was in and he supposed she would take the caves away as well.

But through friendly conversations, he had never imagined something so beautiful. And it was so real that it didn't seem fake, not even when he slept.

* * *

_Please excuse the length. R/R,plz! Support is love. Merry Christmas!_

_-Auto-_


	40. Rate

_Thank you for reviewing kimmitwilight! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Rate**

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but some way and somehow, he was going to win her heart. He would try every single way there was to conquer a woman's heart, he would observe Jared if necessary; heck he would even read Flirting for Dummies, but no doubt, she was going to be his.

He didn't really need any of those things though. All he had to do was be his honest, kind, sensitive self and slowly, she started to see his affection. He got her by protecting her, by believing her and even by bringing her Cheetos. He even threatened Jared and Kyle from time to time just to leave her alone.

What helped even more was the kiss he gave her. And he found out eventually that at the rate he was going, she would love him in no time.

* * *

_Merry Christmas to everyone! R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	41. Teamwork

_Happy new year everyone! Thank you for reviewing Moxie Michelle Cullen and Chess07! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Teamwork**

Reflexes, you have to move quickly if you don't want to get left behind. You'll lose. _He'll _lose.

You move from side to side, trying to shake your opponent and make him believe that you'll move to the left when you really shift to the right.

You run towards Ian and switch and you run the other way to help him.

You block for him so he can be cleared, but he shifts backwards as Jared moves towards him.

Ian moves to the side and kicks it in between Jared's legs and retrieves it a second later.

He passes it to you, but Melanie blocks your way and you have to be careful. She may take it away. But you shift it on top of your foot, throw it up in the air and kick it with your other foot and throw it to Ian.

He catches it by bouncing it on his chest and kicking it. Jared runs behind him, but Ian's ahead. You run to him as you get close to your destination and he passes it to you again.

You shift to the right, kick it with as much force as you can and have the satisfaction of watching the soccer ball hit the goal, scoring the winning shot.

He runs to you, carries you off your feet, and kisses you as you are both pleased that you can work together, even if you are a fragile doll figure.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	42. Still Standing

_Thank you for reviewing kimmitwilight! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Still Standing**

They are survivors, the ones that resist, the people that will not allow themselves to get caught. They have planned to take their world back. She's there with them, guiding them through every step to be successful. He's by her side, guarding her and making sure she's secure. Seekers begin to attack, but they defend themselves and fight them off. They keep going, ready to reach the head of the souls to take them all down.

He and she do well in fighting; he has helped her to learn how to get over her fear of violence and punch for herself while he punches for both of them. The leader of the silver spirits is surprised to see them arrive with a few scratches, but well all the same. They'll prove that his world, their world, cannot be governed by a foreign race, that the only ones who can rule are humans.

They had each other's fingers intertwined and walked forward to take their planet back. They couldn't be knocked down by mere attacks. They kept walking, fighting with their immense will.

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	43. Dying

_Please forgive my absence. School is to blame. And reading books. Thank you for reviewing Your Biggest Fan! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Dying

The question shocked him and made him numb the minute it left Doc's lips. Who did he want for him to save? It was crucial because it wasn't just Wanda that mattered now. There was a new person in his life. Wanda couldn't handle the pain of child labor, so she was in a fragile state. She could die at any moment. Even if they were in a hospital full of trained doctors, they needed Ian's answer to proceed.

Their baby wasn't that fine, either. She was born prematurely of six and a half months and Wanda had to go through a caesarian session to have her child out of her petite body. The baby was going, though.

"Doc," Ian said, "please save them both. I need them here. Wanda's my wife and the baby, she's too precious. Please do everything you can," he begged with glassy blue eyes.

With his orders, Doc turned and headed for the operating room, directing the crew of surgeons.

_'They have to do whatever it takes,'_ he thought. _'If she dies, so do I; and our child….' _

He wanted to break there and somehow revive Wanda himself, but he had to let the doctors work. She was in God's and their hands; let them take care of it. But it was true that he needed both females. Of course, he couldn't deny the love for his life companion, but he couldn't have ignored his baby girl, either. They created her and were considered 'parents', so he had to take responsibility for her.

_'Life would be so empty without her, them.'_ To have both of them pass away would shatter him. He couldn't bear the thought of being alone without his baby and without his lady. _'Just keep hoping,' _he thought, _'They have to survive.' _

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	44. Family

_Thank you for reviewing ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Family

Everyone was there, in the kitchen, surrounding the new comers. They were greeting them and relieving themselves to know that there were more humans out there. The people that knew me, that got used to me, were indifferent at the moment if I got offended or not because they talked of my race. But I didn't mind; they had every right.

In the middle of the crowd were his parents and another person that resembled him. His face lit up when he saw them and I was glad for that, but I didn't think it would be a good idea introducing me—a soul—to them when they were trying to avoid my kind. But he would ask for me to do that. And he expected for me to do it willingly. I would if I relaxed first.

I had gotten through Kyle after a million tries, but that was only one person. I didn't know if the other three were as stubborn as him. Maybe Kyle was the most resistant, but I would still have to be careful. Would they ever approve of me? When Ian would tell them that he was in love with me, would they reject me because of my silver rimmed eyes?

His cousin, the girl that was with them, and his mother didn't look like they could cause damage; but his father looked like his brother and him, except he wasn't as youthful and it looked like only Ian and his cousin had the nice, sculpted nose.

Would they let us be together? Would they mind our relationship? Would they be angry with me if Ian didn't listen to leave me? Would I be able to be part of their family even through those struggles?

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	45. Creation

_Thank you for reviewing ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou, kimmitwilight, and parislights44! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

Creation**

He stared at her with wide blue eyes, surprised and amazed. He stayed speechless for a second, but he reacted to answer her.

He couldn't believe what she had just told him. Can that really be true? Could his wife really be caring his child in her womb?

Ever since she had morning sickness, cravings, and sudden mood-swings, he had been too worried to think about anything else. Now he knew why. Those were the signs of pregnancy. She had conceived when he didn't really imagine having a child. But he liked the idea.

They had created a life together. Him and her, _together, _had forged something so beautiful, so small.

Doc had examined her and informed her of her state. She was three months pregnant, her stomach already increasing. The life had gone from an embryo to a fetus in just a few weeks. Now she was due in six months.

Ian would take care of her with even greater care. Nobody would have a better bodyguard than his wife. Because he not only had one life now, but two to take care of. The child that was developing had her genes, his genes; he or she would be a little copy of them. What father wouldn't want to take care of that?

* * *

_R/R, plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	46. Childhood

_Thank you for reviewing PrincessLexi and kimmitwilight! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Childhood**

Whether the inhabitants of the caves were young or old, there were times when immaturity slipped by them.

Whether _they _were new or experienced, they didn't notice the time passing by. Even if they were adults, they still acted like five year olds. When they played soccer, when they joked around, and even when they ate, they felt like kids inside.

That's why they enjoyed those times. Because it was all theirs and they could do what they wanted with it.

That's what the aliens couldn't conquer. They couldn't be able to enter a world so extraordinary even if they tried. They couldn't control a kingdom where nobody dies.

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	47. Stripes

_Thank you for reviewing PrincesLexi, kimmitwilight, and parislights44! I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Stripes**

It was chaos in the caves once everyone heard the news. Half of them would be with us and the rest would surely oppose those that weren't with them. Was it really a legal crime, though?

Just as I had predicted, everyone came at us, but they were split in half. Ian was guarding me with his body, allowing only those who would help, pass. I wanted to disappear so that this argument would end, but Ian would never allow that. Then, Kyle came with Sunny by his side, and Melanie, guiding Jared and Jamie through the crowd. They stood with Ian in a firm line, indifferent if the others considered them traitors. Ian's cousin, Sheryl, and his mother, Ellen, ran to accompany us as well. Melanie and Sheryl hugged me, careful not to touch my delicate abdomen. I was pregnant, carrying Ian's child, but how could this be wrong? We were married; we had every right to do things married couples do. Yet they were treating us like criminals. It's not like we killed anybody!

Doc had checked me and informed us that I was nine weeks pregnant, but somehow somebody had to hear and decided to tell. They were all screaming at us and complaining that we were careless, stupid, and selfish, and that I should abort. That wasn't true! Ian, Kyle, Jared and Jamie would yell back and remind them that they shouldn't be angry at us because most of them – the half that wanted to kill me – were married and had their children. And they doubted that they wanted to abort their children.

Jeb settled everyone down with a shot from his rifle. He came toward me and congratulated me Ian and me for carrying a beautiful life in me. I thanked him, but the crowd started to yell again. He shot again and told them to respect us because it was his house and his rules and if they didn't like it that I was pregnant, then they should git and leave.

"Y'all shouldn't treat them like it's forbidden to conceive a child because there wouldn't be any beauty in the marriage. Look at them! She's a sweetie with an angel face, and he's strong and lean. They're on your side and you're acting as if they tattled on us or something. You're also making her feel like a criminal, a prisoner, a traitor. You have her surrounded and she can't even move. The only traitors here are you. Now git! Move it! Let 'em be. They ain't killin' ya."

Nobody spoke. Jeb's speech was so defensive; now everyone looked at him with hatred. Our half seemed to smile, but I didn't. He was right: I was a prisoner here. To them, I was a murderer. And because I carried a human life, they only feared me more. They wanted for me to lose it, but I would never give my baby up because if I did, I would be the very thing they hate and it would be fair to look at me as a traitor for that.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	48. Breaking the Rules

_Thank you for reviewing ImBartSimpsonwhothehellareyou! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Breaking the Rules**

His brother had told him before that he was insane to fall in love with his enemy; eventually, Kyle fell for Sunny like Ian did for Wanda. There were a few who supported them at first, but after her insertion, nobody could object to their relationship.

His father was the tough one. He didn't accept Wanda even if she was an angel. He would complain to Ian and repeat the same warning over and over that she would betray him one day. But she didn't.

The man told his son that if he loved an alien, then he was turning his back on his race. Ian didn't care.

She had that problem of treason as well. Even if her kind was capable of loving, she wasn't supposed to be with them. She disregarded that humans were from a different species. If she was a traitor, let her be one because there was no force in the universe that could come between them and tear them apart. Love was infinite and unconditional, and if they had to leave behind everything just to be together, they would. They would ignore their values and principles for their relationship_._

* * *

_Okay, I feel like these drabbles have a connection. They're not just random moments anymore. They're following something. Anyways, R/R, plz! Support is love-love._

_-Auto-_


	49. Keeping a Secret

_Thank you for reviewing alkmin and Grateful! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Keeping a Secret**

He didn't feel right about not telling her what was going on and it was completely…heartless. She had the right to know, but he did it to protect her from the experimentation that was going on in the caves.

He didn't think it would all go awry and have her horrified when she saw. Guilt came back to him and made him wish that he had had the courage to inform her of soul dissection in the dark halls.

She fought to protect her own secret, never wanting to reveal it until she found it necessary. It looked wrong, exposing a method to barbarians, but it was difficult knowing she had a solution in front of her face and having to hide it, but when desperation hit her, she had to tell. She just hoped that he wouldn't get hurt because of her delay.

So what of that? Did their two wrongs mean to make a right? Just because they loved one another, but needed to keep to themselves? Honesty was the way to a successful relationship, but in a world of war, how could they have trusted each other if they hadn't known so well the circumstances?

* * *

_R/R, plz! Support is love-love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	50. Waiting

_Thank you for reviewing Ian lover! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy! Also, to answer your question from chapter 21, the song is called 'The One You Decided to Love' by Sandoval! It's in Spanish, but the video is very beautiful and if you want the link I can give it to you if you ask. :) _

* * *

**Waiting**

The day is here. Everything was ready, he was ready, you are ready. You look around until you meet the blue flames that are his eyes and your heart starts pounding.

All of a sudden, you begin to sweat and your stomach begins to heave; you begin to pant and you feel the heat of your skin rise. You want to vomit, but you also want to run to him, to hug him, to kiss him. You want to be with him, but there are too many people for you to do that. You cannot really do that in public.

"Are you alright Wanda?" Your sister and bridesmaid Melanie asks you.

You recoil from your thoughts and focus on her question.

"I'm nervous, that's all," you reply.

"Don't be. You two are meant to be together. You love each other so much and just look at this wedding, Wanda. He went all out for you. You look gorgeously beautiful, well more, and he looks extremely handsome. That little detail's just for you, sweetie. And I'm sure that your marriage will be the loveliest relationship." Her words are so reassuring and comforting, making you realize that she's right.

You do love him, he makes you happy, you make him happy, and the feeling that you have that says this will work out gets stronger.

But you don't want to stall anymore. You want to walk, no _strut_, over there, say the words, and unite with the love of your life in holy matrimony to be together as long as you two live.

As the wedding march begins, your shyness fades away, your blush dies out—leaving your cheeks in your natural pink color—and you start walking down the aisle, walking towards him so you could keep him from waiting.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	51. Sacrifice

_Thank you RedPandora7 for reviewing! This one's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Sacrifice**

It was actually a great idea. No such thought had crossed my mind at all, and maybe nobody—not even Jared—had considered that. But it was the only way it could work.

Melanie had suggested it. What better way to cause damage than a wild human? But she would need my silver-rimmed eyes. This could work; we could be able to save them, to save us, to save _him_. Because I wanted him to live. I didn't want him to be a soul.

So it was set. I would be inserted in Melanie's body again to cause massive destruction and mayhem like a human, just with authority of a soul. I would have to do it; my small, fragile body would never be able to cause damage like Melanie's can.

But we have to work together. We think it, we do it. But for that to work, I have to get overwhelmed. I just thank God that I don't have to use Jared for that. Because even if I am in Mel's body, Ian is the man for me. If Melanie can be unleashed, we can do it.

So as soon as our lips touched—his delicious ones and my previous body's—I began to lose myself in the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair as he kissed my neck—Melanie's neck—but my hands tightened and one went down to his jaw.

A punch across his beautiful face was heard; Melanie had control of her body. But she let me kiss that spot tenderly to somehow make it feel better.

He had to understand that this was a way to save him. So we both had to swallow our whining we were planning to release for now so we could save his world, our world, in my sister's body.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	52. Kick in the Head

_Thank you for reviewing Ian lover! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy and here's the link for the video! _

http: / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch? v=ARbZ 92612cA (without the spaces).

* * *

**Kick in the Head**

I walked through Doc's office with Wanda's wounded body in my arms. Jared was there and he had was responsible for causing this damage. I sat her down on one of the cots and Doc asked me what had happened with great urgency.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Doc. _He _likes to women," I pointed my eyes—full of venom and frustration—at Jared.

Doc stayed silent and started to examine Wanda.

"That's not a woman, Ian," he said.

"You don't consider her one because you believe she's your enemy when she's trying to be your friend," I pointed out.

"Those _things _are not friendly, Ian. Get it in your head. I should have taken you on the raid with us," he spat.

"I would have still given her a chance," I said.

"Why? Your brother would have made you see that much of a sense."

"I'm not completely heartless."

We paused and I looked at Wanda. She was trying not to hear our argument, but I knew she was rejecting everything we were saying. She still thought of herself as a bother here.

"Look at her, Jared. She's harmless, and doesn't even like the idea of violence. How could she defend herself? You're bigger than her; she can't even push you! Do you think she's going to fight you? When she's not even your enemy?" I wanted for him to feel guilt because it wasn't fair for Wanda.

"It's a parasite. When it gets the chance, it'll rat us out, including you. There are no friends in this world," he said as he turned away.

He was wrong. Wanda was a friend. We could trust her and she wouldn't like to go against us.

"You'll see you're wrong, Jared," I said coldly.

"I don't have to see anything, Ian."

"You know, you're not only hurting Wanda, but also Melanie. She can feel what Wanda feels and I be she's hurt emotionally by your cruelty," I reminded.

He tensed as he walked out the door. I walked out after him, not quite finished with my comments.

"And Jared, next time you want to kiss her and hurt her like that, I'll be waiting to kick your ass." That was a warning to him.

I knew I got him when I mentioned Melanie, but he had to picture the fact that she had someone in her, someone who didn't want to harm anyone, someone that was losing love for him and finding a different type of friend in me.

* * *

_If I remember correctly, I wrote this as an insert for the book, after Jared had kissed Wanda. So yesh, I hope you enjoyed! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	53. No Way Out

_Thank you for reviewing RedPandora7 and Ian lover! Here's to you. I hope you enjoy! And Ian lover, I'm glad you enjoyed the video and you're welcome for the link!_**  
**

* * *

**No Way Out**

I ran as fast as my short legs would permit. I was gasping for air, but it was as if the oxygen was against me as well. The newcomers were coming after me. However, I had the upper hand advantage: I knew the directions of the caves. However, they could outrun me at any moment. And they did. Most of them were men; two women ran with the pack.

I had to stop. They circled around me like lionesses surrounding their prey. I knew I hadn't done any harm to them, but I couldn't ask why they wanted to hurt me. I was a soul and they considered me a murderer, even if Ian had warned them not to come near me.

I looked at each of their faces, recognizing some in the mix. One of the two women, a girl that had mentioned she was Ian's friend, stared at me with cold, green eyes, daggers of hatred. Ian's father was there, too. I automatically saw his blue eyes. They were just like Ian's, but with Kyle's angry stare. I doubt Ian would look like them, even if he _was _as mad as they were.

I froze and took a deep breath, not knowing when they would strike. But it didn't take them a second to come at me. I tried to avoid them, but I was unsuccessful; I didn't want to be violent like them. They were making so much noise as if they wanted to be heard. Finally, one of them caught me by my waist and held me close to him. I desperately wanted to believe it was Ian, but the crowd was yelling in encouragement instead of protest. I screamed as loud as I could so that I could get someone's attention, but the strong man covered my mouth with his hand.

Unconsciously, I bit him and ended up giving an even more piercing scream than the last one. The man placed his elbow on my throat and began to block out my oxygen. I was about to die. I began to cough and fight for some air, but I couldn't get enough. I kicked and writhed in pain, and even tried swinging myself around, but Ian's "friend", Darcy, and Ian's father came to me and hit me so I could stop. I didn't.

I felt that my eyes were rolling back into my head when the pressure and the mob's yells stopped. A loud WHOOSH was heard and the man that was choking me released me. I fell to my knees, worried I might have been shot by the ruthless humans. But that wasn't it. I was rubbing my throat inhaling and exhaling roughly, coughing harder than before. Yet I managed to look up and notice Ian there with glock in hand and a furious expression on his face. He obviously wasn't mad at me.

Jeb had his rifle with him and Jared had his gun as well. Melanie had two of her own (she called them "BB guns"), and Kyle and Jamie had a machete held firmly in their hands. I hadn't noticed I was crying silently. I was scared and hurt and the body I had made me feel even more helpless. The crowd moved away and let Ian pass. He carried me and didn't look back. Instead, he looked at my teary face and hurting neck. I could feel everybody's gaze on us, but all I could do was look at Ian. He was worried and upset, and his eyes gleamed with that light that made them wonderful. He disregarded the fact that his father was within the crowd, and even one of the people that hurt me, and didn't dare to care for them, even if the other humans went against him. He didn't worry about the person he shot, either. He preoccupied himself with my injuries and rescued me from a place I knew I wouldn't have gotten out on my own.

* * *

_This is the companion to chapter 38: Abandoned. I just didn't type a few details mentioned in the chapter because I didn't want to be repetitive. __And it also follows the chapters that involve the new humans in here. Anyways__, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	54. Rejection

_Thank you for reviewing Ian lover! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy! It's a little T-nish, but not hardcore. _**  
**

* * *

**Rejection**

This was a strange feeling. Thousands of butterflies jostled in my stomach as the new sensation made its appearance.

We kissed each other passionately. His hands roamed though my body while my hands knotted in his hair. He was making me gasp and squeal with his touches and kisses that I was ready to explode.

I was smiling, almost smugly, but it was only a matter of time before it had to end.

"Wanda," he breathed.

I thought he was moaning out my name, but he was calling me, trying to get my attention. He can have more than that.

"Wanda," he removed his lips from my neck, "we can't do this."

My eyes opened with shock. "What?"

"We just can't," he wasn't explaining himself.

"What do you mean?" I felt goose bumps now. Why did he stop?

"I can't do this to you." I didn't understand his reason.

"What can't you do to me? You're not doing anything wrong," I panted.

"I can't…_love _you in this sense," he said.

"What do you mean that you can't '_love' _me?" I was kind of getting angry.

"It wouldn't be fair to you," he said.

"But this _is_ fair," I tried to convince him.

"You don't get it."

"Then explain to me what I don't get."

"I don't think we can make love in a place like this. If you get pregnant, you're the one who will suffer. I don't want that for you."

"But I really want you right now," I said heatedly. I touched my lips to his abruptly, but he pushed me away. _He pushed me away!_

"No, Wanda." He held my eyes with his, but I couldn't keep focus. I was crying. "I want you too, so much that you won't believe me. But Wanda, think about it. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"But—Ian…" I broke off because I started to let my tears fall and sobs escape my throat.

"Wanda," he breathed deeply, "please. I don't want to hurt you," he said as he hugged me.

I just kept sobbing harder, ignoring his warnings. Then he caught on to why I was crying.

"Oh no," he said as he looked at my face. "No, I hurt you, your feelings. Wanda, I—" He didn't finish. He felt terrible, I knew he did.

"I really want you, Ian," I whimpered.

He searched my face without a real reason and then gave up. "Oh, Wanda!" he cried.

And then he captured my lips with his so passionately that I didn't know what I felt anymore.

I reacted and kissed him back hard. Unfortunately, he recoiled again.

"Wanda, no. We can't. It's not safe," he said.

"Then, when _can_ we?" I croaked giving up.

"When all of this is over. I promise. We can do this whenever you ask, just not right now. Not when we are in danger."

But I understood now. I didn't know what I felt because I was so new to these human emotions, well Pet's anyway. However, I felt slighted. Ian had pushed me away, for a good reason, but he pushed me.

"I understand Ian," I whispered, but kept crying afterwards, eventually falling asleep on his chest. Why did he have to be so considerate?

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	55. Fairy Tale

_Thank you for reviewing Ian lover! I'm glad you're enjoying these little one-shots! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Fairy Tale**

The life she was living seemed so wonderful and great. The man that loved her was unbelievable. The 'betrayal' as she put it really didn't sound so wrong. Doc didn't kill her, she got a new body, Melanie was back, Ian wasn't suffering, and everyone seems to be content about that.

It was unrealistic having the long awaited happy ending. It felt like a dream, having it all so perfect. They all got what they wanted. And everyone in the caves accepted her now. Even those who hadn't before.

She didn't want to be a parasite and she didn't want to be a bother to anyone, but when you're wanted, needed and loved, why renounce that? Ian said she had earned a right to live even though she didn't think so, yet now she was glad that she was wrong.

Now, as she walked down that aisle to meet her beloved, she thanked God for giving her a second chance. Because that prince charming was waiting for his princess with that ring that would continue their story, their happily every after.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	56. Magic

_Thank you for reviewing Ian's lover! I'm glad that you liked the update! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Magic**

It wasn't truly a surprise, although they wished that it hadn't happened.

Ian, Jared and Melanie held them off—four of them (or so they thought)—while Wanda went running to get Doc, Jeb and Kyle.

When she reached the kitchen to request the help, one of the Seekers that slipped by the others tackled her to the rough, spiky ground, making her scrape her delicate chin, elbows, hands, and knees.

The malignant soul was ready to strike until Ian came and slapped her off Wanda.

Jared caught her and placed fresh Chloroform on her face, knocking her out instantly.

However, veryone directed their attention to the blonde in Ian's arms. She was bleeding, the warm liquid flowing out from her wounds.

He was silent, analyzing her hurt form and ordered Doc to hurry to the clinic.

They sprinted through the shady halls and reached the office, placed Wanda on a cot, and hurriedly took out the medicine.

Ian took the No Pain, Heal, Seal, and Smooth out of Doc's hands and attended to Wanda's cuts himself, placing countless layers of the medicine on her injuries so she wouldn't be marked. It worked quickly, the unbelievable sprays and creams, and he wondered how he would have been able to cure her if they didn't have the materials that worked like magic.

* * *

_Okay, here's the deal: 4 seekers infiltrated the caves and are attacking. Just to be clear. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	57. Do Not Disturb

_Thank you for reviewing Ian lover and parislights44! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy! And Ian lover, you're not a bother. I update because you review. I reward you the way you reward me. :D _**  
**

* * *

**Do Not Disturb**

Jamie yawned through the dark halls as he headed to his room.

The soccer game and Wanda's lesson really had him and everyone beat. But as he passed by the red and silver doors, there was a little squeak that echoed from that room.

Out of curiosity, he went and placed his ear on one of the doors to listen closely.

He held her in his arms tightly, but gently, and touched his lips to her pretty forehead.

Her deep breaths reached his bare chest as he caressed her golden locks. They were in abyss, losing themselves in the moment.

He suddenly heard an echoed thud and apparently, the metal door to their room was knocked down. Jamie was on the other side, kneeling down, with a shocked expression.

"Oops." He murmured. "Ian, what are you—"but he was interrupted by the sight.

However, Ian wasn't really paying attention. He looked down to see if the girl had reacted. He looked up and realized Jamie was there. And quietly, he whispered, "Shhh, she's sleeping", as he cradled her closer.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	58. Horror

_Thank you my 200th reviewer, __Rachel! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Horror**

I couldn't imagine him in the shoes of my kind. He was meant to be human only and even if my species was considered itself as 'harmless', it would be immoral and wrong. I didn't want him to be caught. I would give myself up first. He's resistant and would not let a soul take over his system; but it's better to leave the risk behind.

That was the worst thing that could happen to us, to _him_. He wouldn't be the same. The soul would love me because I'm Ian's companion, but I would not love the soul as I love Ian. It was a terrible sight; he was violently taken from me; our arms were almost ripped off because we wouldn't let go of each other. At this moment, he's probably one of them now. Once I lose him to them, I'm no longer one percent soul, but rather one-hundred percent human. He would expose the resistance and try to find me, even if his mind screamed not to. His neck would be scarred, his blood would be shed, and his mind controlled.

Now I considered my people monsters. They don't have the right to end lives like this. His was too beautiful and it would be a crime to kill him. His mind and body should be his own and his eyes should only shine blue, without the silver rim.

As I heard my prison door open, I saw him standing in the entrance.

"Wanda," he breathed.

I scrutinized his eyes and their shiny silver rings were what I needed for conformation. It was the most hideous thing I had ever seen. He lost his meaning once that soul entered him.

I widened my eyes at the disgusting horror and backed up into the wall.

"Come to me, Wanda," he…no, _it_ said.

However, I understood what he said. _'I love you. Get away because this isn't me.'_

So I ran out of the gated square with a piercing scream. It was a message for him, one only he would understand.

'_I love you, too. I'll save you from them.'_

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	59. Two Roads

_I'm very sorry for updating so late. I've had terrible writer's overload. But anyways, thank you for reviewing Ian lover, detective bookworm, parislights44, and Sheimary! Here's to you all, so I hope you enjoy! detective bookworm, here's your request!_**  
**

* * *

**Two Roads**

The woman with warm, blue eyes looked at the girl that her son had brought to meet her. She had a lovely face, and everything about her screamed fragile. However, there was that hidden strength that could only be seen by those that knew her. Even if the woman didn't know the girl with the angelic face she knew that her appearance deceived those that underestimated her. She didn't know her, but she knew that she was very strong. Maybe that was just her thoughts, and she was trying to convince herself that the girl her son fell in love with was kind-hearted and gentle. She hoped that would be why Ian loved a soul.

The woman had never imagined this for her son. There was nothing she could do since they were already married. She could support her son's decision, as only a mother could, would, and should do. She felt slightly uncomfortable about it all, but she saw that her son was happy and the woman he loved made him happy. It was only because of that detail that she approved of the blonde-haired soul.

Her husband, however, was not so lenient and was trying to convince his son that he should leave the soul and kill it. Why would he marry such a disgusting thing? Ian didn't listen to the words his father said. It's not like it was wrong to love someone, or be married to her. That's why he remarked to his father that Wanda wasn't disgusting, and she certainly wasn't a _thing_. Why would his father question him if he was married as well? His father wasn't being fair and his attitude wasn't helping.

"If you're one of us humans, you should act like us and leave it alone, Ian," his father said.

"Dad, I never said I wasn't one of us humans. If I was inhumane, I wouldn't be able to love, or care, or feel any emotions. Don't you get it? I'm not leaving her," Ian explained.

"Don't give me that corny bull crap, son," his father answered dryly. "It's either her, or us. You choose."

His wife heard the conversation and couldn't sit by and let her husband threaten her son. She excused herself from where Wanda and her were talking and stood.

"He doesn't have to choose anything, Bob," his wife said.

The said man jumped. "Ellen, this is a matter of life or death. I would really like it if we all got to keep our lives."

"Nobody's dying here. The girl's not going to come and attack you," his wife reasoned. "Ian, don't listen to him. He's a heartless idiot that's too proud for his own good," his mother said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" his father interjected.

His wife stared at him with cold, blue eyes. "She's a nice girl and Ian's happy. You're not changing his mind, honey."

"What makes you think I won't?" his father said, disregarding the fact that Ian was standing right next to him.

"Because Love is very stubborn; it can't be changed. It's the reason why they're married, it's the reason why _we're_ married. Now, stop acting like a child and be happy for your son," Ellen said calmly. She turned to Ian as her husband murmured something around the lines of _'Why'd I even marry you?'_

"I'm glad that you found someone kind," she said. "I was worried that in the place we live in, you wouldn't get that chance."

Ian smiled. "Thank you, mom."

She returned the smile. "That's what I'm here for. Now, let me go chat with my daughter-in-law. I bet we have a lot of things in common." Ellen, Ian's mother, said in a sing-song tone before she turned on her heel and made her way to where Wanda was. She knew her son made the right choice by marrying her. At least in the little world they lived in, he was able to pick a good wife on his own.

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


	60. Playing the Melody

_Sorry for taking so long to update, guys. School has been very mean, but I've managed to survive. Thank you for reviewing Ian lover, MortalFire101, vsakura4, parislights44, detective bookworm, and Random Kiwi! Here's to you so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

****('tis a future!fic!

**Playing the Melody**

I heard our baby laughing when I got home from work. His little laugh was adorable. I wondered what Wanda had done to make him chuckle like that. I turned the key and opened the door, but I didn't want to interrupt them just yet. I rounded the corner to the living room and smiled as I saw that Martin was jumping as his mother tried to poke him and catch him. She was playing with him.

In her right hand, she had one of his toys; it was the one with the colorful drums and a small piano. She was singing to him and following the rhythm as she caught Martin in her arms when she set the toy down. She had a lovely voice, musical and high-pitched. She pressed his small body to her rosy cheeks and began to sing a different song.

She walked over to the black piano I had bought for us because Wanda was fascinated when she discovered how music worked. There were a lot of things she discovered when we were finally free to leave the caves. She began to play Fur Elise. It fit her; I had to admit it was soft and cute, like her. It didn't surprise me that she learned to play it.

"I didn't know you could play Elise," I let myself be know by saying.

She turned with a smile. "I was wondering when you would talk."

"I didn't want to interrupt," I said.

"You're not." She stood to kiss me.

"Martin enjoys it a lot," I noted.

"Yeah, I've practiced. With this piano, I get to entertain him and lull him to sleep." I liked her method.

"That's creative," I said when I hugged her. She wrapped her arms around my neck so she could steal a kiss.

"Mommy and daddy love each other," we heard him say.

"Yes, we do," I said as we walked toward him so I could carry him. "And we love you, too."

He hugged me.

"I know how to pway the piano, daddy," he said.

"You do?" I asked with as much surprise as I could gather.

"Mommy showed me."

"He's three and already knows how to play this?" I asked Wanda.

"Loater on, I'll teach him how to clean the house," she winked as she took her seat and continued to play her song.

Martin began to bounce as Wanda and I hummed the song.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love._

-Auto-


	61. Hero

_Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for updating a bit late, but I've been busy. I found out that The Host is becoming a film and the actors that will portray Ian and Jared are very much hawt! So excited! Thank you for reviewing Ian lover, SakuraBlossom28, IanRocks, maddypatty222, and 4-eva-bookworm! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Hero**

They all questioned him why he was always so kind to me, why he protected me, why he was so fond of me.

He treated me like a human, not because I wore a human face, but because I adapted to their ways.

When I was in danger, he would come to my rescue and when someone tried to hurt me, he would step in front of me to stop whatever was coming. He's such a caring person, my bodyguard even. But that's not the reason why I love him.

It's not the brawns that he has, but how he uses them; they wrap around my waist to bring us closer. It's not the body, but what he utilizes it for. It's not the protection or violence he must come to sometimes, but the reason that ignites in him.

It's his thoughts that attract me, his kindness that pulls me to him. Sure, anyone—including him—can throw a punch and have a tall, lean body. But they didn't accept me like he did. He trusted me, believed me, looked out for me like no one has. He's the first one to love me even if I was his 'enemy'. He loves me like no one can and when I place my palm in his, it's like I'm flying. He promised me he would be there for me everyday, and that he would love me until he died, until he stopped breathing. He's the only one who's different, modest, loyal, and caring. My partner, my love, my hero.

* * *

_R/R, plz. Suport is love and I'll come back next week!_

-Auto-


	62. Annoyance

_So sorry for_ _hiatus, but I had to do a lot of things for school! I did not forget about this collection, though! So here's a long awaited chapter! Thank you for reviewing SakuraBlossom28, Ian lover, and Rasha-Shudun! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Annoyance**

"Wanda, please stop with the self-sacrificing attitude." Ian said. He sounded mad.

"Yeah, Wanda, you have the angelic face and you're one of the kindest girls anyone can meet. But even you have a limit." Kyle was supporting his brother. That little traitor; he owed me. Did I just get mad?

"But I told you guys that if all souls went, I would go with them, except for Sunny." But they didn't like my reason.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "You're such a martyr, doll face. Quit the fairness crap because you know we won't let you go. It's here where you belong. You're not going, not like last time, and not like now."

"But you all swore to me, everyone, even you Ian." My soprano voice was shaky.

"I lied." He said. "I crossed my fingers."

"Do you think we would ever consider that as an option?" Jamie asked.

"Wanda, we listened to your every command and we followed your plan, but you expected for us to actually send you off to another planet or kill you? After you did all this for us?" Jared said almost jumping at me.

"Wanda, you're talking about fairness, but we wouldn't be fair for not keeping you here." Ian was officially furious. I stared into eyes and saw those blue flames.

"But Ian—"

"No 'buts'." He cut in. "And don't try to deny it okay? Wanda, you're a sweetheart, but that's getting on my nerves.

"Alright, I'll stop." They didn't want for me to be kind or what? I gave them their planet back, but they wanted me here.

I looked at everyone's expressions; they looked mad.

"So yeah, who doesn't like Wanda's sacrificing thoughts?" Kyle asked.

"Nobody, it's annoying and unnecessary." Jeb was going against me, too?

"Jeb", I whined.

"No offense honey, but when you're wanted, you're wanted. And when you go against that, we make sure to make it worse for you."

"Okay, now that's annoying." I said.

"Feels fun to annoy?" Ian asked.

"No."

"To be annoyed?"

"Not even close."

"Okay, I love you, and if you stop with the sacrifices I won't annoy you like that. You like the idea?" He questioned.

"Very much. I won't do it again." Annoyance was not good, at all!

* * *

_R/R, plz! Support is love! I'll try to update soon!_

_-Auto-  
_


	63. I Can't

_Happy holidays, everyone! I've been writing for another fandom, but I wanted to update on this collection because I missed it! Thank you for reviewing: SakuraBlossom28, Ian lover, dirtybird88, XMissxHallawayX, and babs! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!**  
**_

* * *

**I Can't**

This was what I feared, the reason why I didn't tell him of my plan. The guilt I would feel when it happened.

His feelings, they were so hurt, and I caused that pain. How could I? What gave me that right?

"You are not leaving, Wanda." He sobbed in my stomach.

He really did love me. To keep a soul—a parasite like me—here with him was truly sincere of him. I wish I could have returned that love before my time came. Why did I find love so late in this particular life? Was it because of all the emotions?

"I have to Ian. It's the only way to be fair." I was crying also and my answer was a choked whisper.

"Who cares about being fair? Life isn't fair, Wanda. Not with me, not with you. Why be fair to them?" He picked up his head to look at my face.

I couldn't respond to that because I knew he was right. This affection of ours was not fair. Our love should have been able to blossom.

I realized he was hovering over me, his elbows at each side of my face, and his tears slowly began to fall again.

I comprehended at that moment that I couldn't leave. Not even for the souls that were my family, my race, my species.

I accepted the acknowledgement of being a traitor, but I cared less about that. The only thing there was to care about was the man with ink black hair, snow white skin, and sapphire eyes that lingered above me.

I raised my hands to place them on his face and let out ragged breaths.

"You're right, Ian. I can't leave. Not even for the ones that are from my kind. I found the place where I belong to. I can manage to live here." I said with a smile.

"You just can't walk out like that. Not to me." He began to lean closer.

"I know that. I want to stay here." I began.

"Yes, you finally see it!" He kissed me deeply, and I let him, savouring the moment we were sharing. We couldn't breath. I broke away from his lips and he travelled to my jaw line and neck.

"I don't have to leave you and I won't." I whispered to him. "It's impossible. I can't, I can't, I can't!"

* * *

_R/R, please; support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


End file.
